Tomboy to a Girly Girl
by melonsarecool97
Summary: Namine is a tomboy, but she changes all of that to get Roxas to like her. Will it be just as planned or the exact opposite? The summary is bad, but the story is gooooooood. And a little of Sora and Kairi.
1. The Beginning

**Tomboy to a Girly Girl**

**A/N Sorry if I make any mistakes. Hehe, I'm new at this.....**

**MaC- ~!Melonsarecool does not own Kingdom Hearts!~**

**Thank you key-to-memories for helping me with this chapter.**

**_Chapter 1 - The Beginning_**

My name is Namine Yuki and I go to Twilight High, which is in a crowded place called Twilight Town. Before, I lived in Traverse Town, but I had to move because of my dad's job. I hated the idea of just leaving my friends and just moving here, but since I met Kairi and the others, it changed my mind.

Kairi, Selphie, Olette, and Xion are my best friends. Although, I do notice that they care about how they look a little more than me sometimes. Kairi is a red head who has a closet full of beautiful clothes. Every day at school, she wears a different outfit, but she mostly wears a pink dress that has straps. Olette has brown braids tied up like pig tails. She wears an orange, sleeveless shirt that has a white flower on the right bottom corner and light brown pants. Selphie has short, brown hair and wears a yellowish-orange dress every day. Last but not least, Xion. Xion wears a short purple shirt with a studded belt and black leggings. And there you have it.

All of my friends care about how they look. I, of course, do not. But out of our group, I am the black sheep. I mean, look at me. Long, blond hair that most girls would wish for tucked under a baseball cap, blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Most people wonder how we even get along and so do I....

"NAMINE!" said Mr. Blade hitting a ruler on my desk.

"Yeah?!" I said as I fell off my chair. Everybody is basically staring at me. More like laughing.

"You know the rules. No sleeping in class!"

"Sorry…"

"1 hour detention after school. I expect you to be here right away… and take that hat off!"

"B-but-!" Then, he just walked to his desk and continued to teach before I could even protest. Darn Mr. Blade. I took off my cap and just sat there pretending I was listening. A few minutes later, the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed to my locker until someone blocked my way. Roxas and Hayner.

"_1 hour detention after school. I expect you to be here right away_" Hayner mocked Mr. Blade

"_... and take that hat off!"_ Roxas did the same. They both laughed and I glared.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"How is it not?" said Hayner laughing. I continued to glare at him and punched him on the arm.

"OW!!!"

"Dude, you scream like a girl. Pft." I said chuckling.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-" The bell interrupted me and so now was one of my favorite periods, P.E.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

P.E. wasn't that bad. The sport we were playing this week was basketball. Sora got to be the captain and the other was Seifer. And today, we creamed Seifer's team. The score was 20 to 45. You gotta love high school.

_[After school]_

"Hey, Namine! Have fun in detention." yelled Roxas. I could hear Hayner laughing in the background.

"Haha," I said sarcastically, "You're just lucky I'm not walking with you guys today."

"Right….. Just remember that tomorrow we're going to the mall with the others, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah" I quickly ran to Mr. Blade's classroom and there he was.

"Namine, take a seat," said Mr. Blade.

"Yes, Mr. Blade" I looked around the classroom and realized I wasn't the only one here. There were like 5 people just staring at me. I took a seat at a random desk and faced Mr. Blade.

"Namine, I hope you learned your lesson to not sleep during class."

"Yeah….. I did."

"Good because if you do it one more time, it is a 2 hour detention. You understand?"

"Y-yes sir!"

_This is going to be a LONG day…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**MaC- REVIEW!!!! :3 Just click that green button thingy.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon O.O**


	2. On Our Way to The Mall!

**A/N Here is Chapter 2 and thank you D-man133 for my first review ~EVER~**

**MaC- I do not own Kingdom Hearts ^^;**

**There MIGHT be a little mistakes, so just ignore them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 On our way to the Mall!

_Namine's P.O.V._

"Ugh! Detention was soooo boring."

"Well, hopefully you won't sleep in class again" Kairi said giggling.

"Yeah, little Nami gotta learn to stay awake during school." Hayner teased. I shot a death glare at him.

"Stop it, Hayner. Like you can pay attention at school." said Olette chuckling.

"Yeah. Listen to your girlfriend" I smirked.

"He isn't my boyfriend!"

"She isn't my girlfriend!" They said at the same time. And they turned away from each other blushing.

"Hey, Roxas." I looked over to him. "Don't they make a cute couple? I mean, just look at them!" They blushed even harder.

"Yeah. Young love." We laughed.

"O-oh yeah! What about you and Roxas?!" Hayner yelled in my face.

"What about him and me? Don't try to change the subject, pretty boy." I stared at him for a few seconds and I saw a horrified look on his face.

"Hehe... worth a shot.." He laughed nervously.

Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Olette, Selphie, Xion, Riku, Tidus, and I are going to the mall today. Yeah, I know. Big group, right? Unfortunately, Sora isn't here right now. He ran off somewhere while we were walking. Pence couldn't come because he had to do this "big" project, but oh well. Right now, we are waiting for Sora to come. I swear we should tie him to a leash once we find him.

"HEY, GUYS! I'm here!" We turned around and we see Sora running towards us. Once he stopped, he starting panting.

"Finally! Where were you and it better be important?" Riku asked narrowing his eyes.

"I…saw…a…" He was still panting.

"A….?" Sora waited a few seconds before answering…

"A cat"

"…." It was quiet for a bit, but Riku broke the silence.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE WAITED FOR YOU!? AND YOU RAN OFF BECAUSE YOU SAW A DUMB CAT?!!!! HOW DARN STUPID ARE YOU?!"

"Hey! It's not dumb and I'm not stupid! It was a stray and it seemed to have a broken paw, so I just helped out."

_Sora's P.O.V._

Hehe, I am so going to get Kairi.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Sora." Hayner ran up to me._

_"Hiya!" I smiled with a goofy grin._

"_Want me to give you a few pointers to how to get a girl?"_

"_Why would I need that? I already got the looks." I posed like a hot model after saying that._

"_Well, I heard girls LOVE cats." He emphasized 'love'._

"_Really?'_

"_Yeah. I read it off a guys magazine."_

"_Since when did you read?"_

"_It doesn't matter. You should give it a try to Kairi. I know you like her dude." _"_C'mon dude. EVERYBODY knows that you do."_

_"W-who said t-that?" I blushed tomato red._

_"…."_

"_Come on! I know you want to." _

"…_.okay…." I mumbled through my breath. The thought of Kairi being my girlfriend made me blush even more._

"_Great!" I wanted to ask him why he gave ME that idea instead of Roxas or Riku or any other guy than me, but right before I could even say a word, he ran off. I could have sworn I heard him laughing._

_End of Flashback_

I looked at Kairi and saw her with a serious look. Almost _too _serious.

"SORA!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WANTED TO GO TO THE MALL?! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT CAT?! WE COULD HAVE HAD 6 HOURS OF SHOPPING, BUT INSTEAD WE HAVE 5 AND A HALF HOURS! THE MALL IS MORE IMPORTANT!!!"

"B-but…i-it was a c-cat…"

"WHO CARES?! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE CATS! REMEMBER 2 YEARS AGO?! A CAT SCRATCHED ME IN THE ARM AND I STILL HAVE THAT DARN SCAR! NOW LET'S GO AND NOT WASTE ANY TIME!!!!" Her face was all red from anger. Before I knew it, she turned around and ran quickly to the entrance. Riku, Xion, Roxas, and Tidus ran after her leaving Sora, Hayner, Namine, Selphie, and I here.

"……" I took a glance at Hayner and I could tell he was holding back his laughter. "DUDE!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!"

"What **I** did? Um, excuse me, but you're the one who told her about your I-saved-a-cat-when-we-were-walking-to-the-mall story."

"You l-!"

"GUYS GUYS!" said Selphie, pushing through us to break us up. She faced me. "Don't worry, Sora. When she walks into that mall, she will forget about EVERYTHING. Trust me."

"Fine. Let's go" I said, but before walking the rest of the way to the mall, I gave a glare at Hayner.

Note to Self: Kill Hayner tomorrow at school.

Namine and Roxas caught up to me.

"No worries, dude. Selph is right. Once she steps foot in that mall, she forgets everything." said Namine. She patted me on the back and ran to the mall.

When I got to the mall, I saw Kairi jumping up and down. I also saw the whole gang in the front of the mall door just waiting. Waiting for me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N Sorry if it's too short. XD I know, I know. T.T Xion and Tidus hardly say anything..... Just review o_o.... please....? Click that green button wwaaayyy over there. *points* O.o... REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW D:**

**Thank you D-man133 again! :3**

**Chapter 3 coming soon..... ^________________^'**


	3. In the Mall

**A/N Here is another chapter of Tomboy to a Girly Girl XD Enjoy!~**

**MaC- I do NOT own anything in this story. ; _ ; especially Kingdom Hearts... X_x**

**If I make any mistakes, please just ignore them. o_o....**

Chapter 3

_Namine's P.O.V._

"OH MY GOSH, XION LOOK!" Kairi screamed. I saw Xion running towards Kairi and saw her eyes widened.

"Kairi! It's so cute! How much is it?" Xion and Kairi jumped up and down screaming. While they were busy talking, Selphie and Olette were at another store called Charlotte Russe. They were looking at the jewelry. The guys were just standing there watching the girls admiring clothes. It looked like torture to them.

"Kairi?" I said walking towards her. "Er, I'm gonna go to the sports shop, okay?"

"C'mon Nami. Try on some of these clothes first. These would look GREAT on you." She said shoving clothes to me.

"Uh, no thanks… I'll be back later…" I gave the clothes back and ran out of the store. It took me a few minutes to make it to the sports shop, but it's worth it. There were a whole bunch of skateboards, basketball, soccer balls, and well, you know what I mean. I think I need new wheels for my skateboard… I know, what kind of girl skateboards, right? Who cares? I went to the skateboard isle and looked around.

_(( Kairi, Olette, Xion, and Selphie ))_

"Xion, soooo, who do you like?" Kairi asked out of nowhere.

"… No one…" Xion said.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked smiling.

"… No…"

"Okay, so Selphie, how are you and Tidus?"

"Great! But he told me I eat wayyy too much sugar and he doesn't like me when I go crazy."

"Okay… strange, but okay… Olette?"

"What?"

"Hayner…?"

"What about him?" Olette asked pretending she doesn't know what's going on.

"Do you like him?"

"NO, WHY?!"

"Just askin… Do you?"

"N-no…"

"I knew it! You do!" Xion yelled excitedly.

"No! I don't!" exclaimed Olette.

"Whatever you say…"

"That's sad. Roxas has no one." sighed Kairi.

"Yeah! Your right! And we got this lonely, desperate girl in need of a boyfriend. You think they would match?" said Selphie.

"Yeah!" (Kairi)

"Yup,"(Olette)

"Yeppers!, but what if she doesn't like him?" (Xion)

"But what if she does? Eh," Kairi said elbowing Xion "Eh?"

"Why don't we go ask her?" Olette asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Selphie running towards the exit, but the alarm went off. "Right after I pay for these!"

_Namine's P.O.V._

Here I am, still looking for wheels until someone grabbed me out of the isle.

"What the-!" It was Olette. Behind her were the rest of the girls. "What the heck, Olette?! Can't you see I was looking?!"

"Namine, what do you think about Roxas?" She asked with one of her eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Nami, do you like him?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? He's a good frie-"

"No, no! That's not what she meant!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Do you like like him?" Xion asked.

"I never thought about it…"

"Well, Namine, think right now. Do you like him?"

"I-uh, err…" What kind of question is this?!

"NAMINE! Tell us!!!"

"Um… I dunno."

"How can you NOT know? You have been friends since- well, I honestly have no idea, but I can say that you've been for a long time."

"U-uh, u-uhhh…… Hey, look! Orlando Bloom!" I yelled pointing behind them.

"Where?! WHERE?!" They looked back trying to look for him while I try to sneak away. Finally! Some freedom! I was so busy trying to get away from them as far as possible I didn't notice where I was walking and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof!" I fell down on my butt and he did the same. "Sorry!" I stood up and I realized who I have bumped in to. "Roxas? Oh, I'm so sorry!" I don't really want to see or talk to him right now since I just got questioned by a couple of maniac freaks about him.

"Ow, that hurt." Roxas complained while rubbing the back of his head. "Namine?" He squinted his eyes to get a clearer image of me. "Oh, hey."

"Hi… So, where are the guys?"

"They're headed for the sports shop."

"Are you cereal? I was just there." **(cereal XD)**

"Really?" He said, still sitting on the floor.

"Yeah…… So, Roxas… thinking about getting up now?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He stood up wiping imaginary dust off of him. "Where are the girls?"

"U-uh, I j-just u-uh, t-they uh." Why am I stuttering?! Since I couldn't get any words out of me, I pointed where they were.

"Okay and where were YOU going?"

"Nowhere! I gotta go, bye!" I said as I began to run off.

Roxas P.O.V.

"Nowhere! I gotta go, bye!" And she ran off.

"Weird girl your friends with Roxas." I said to myself laughing. I looked down and right beside my left foot was Namine's cap. I'll give it to her later. I put it in my bag then ran off to the sports shop. I finally found the guys and I saw them with the girls.

"What? Why would you ask her that?" I heard Sora say. I walked towards them.

"Ask who what?" I asked. Sora jumped.

"No one! What are you talking about, Roxas?" Hayner said, putting one arm on my shoulder.

"Well, I heard Sora ask 'What? Why would you ask her that?' and I just came to see what's going on."

"What? I didn't say THAT…" Sora said laughing nervously.

"Yes, you did."

"Okay! Let's talk about something else now!" Selphie yelled, breaking our conversation.

"Roxas, have you seen Namine?" asked Xion.

"Yeah, I just bumped into her. She seemed to be in a hurry." I said, pointing to where I saw her.

"Okay! Do you happen to know where she is going?" Tidus asked.

"She said nowhere and ran off. What happened?"

"Ask the girls" So, I faced them and raised an eyebrow.

"U-uh, well you see… We asked her something…" Kairi said.

"… A-and w-well, she seemed like she didn't want to answer it…" Xion added.

"So, s-she, um, she told us that she s-saw O-orlando Bloom behind us…." Olette said.

"S-so, we looked back a-and she ran off…" said Selphie.

"Pft, Orlando Bloom? Haha, come on. You got your guys here." said Hayner, taking his arm away from me to Olette. She blushed.

"Well, what did you ask her?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter! Let's find her ASAP!" yelled Kairi. "Okay! I'm going to pair you up in groups so we can find her."

"Wai- wha? Why you?" asked Sora.

"'Cause… okay?! Olette and Hayner. Selphie and Tidus. Riku and Xion. Me and Sora. And it seems Roxas has to go by himself. Now, break!" And everybody split up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N O.O How was it? XD I finally made Xion and Tidus talk. IS IT GOOD? IS IT BAD? TELL ME YOUR OPINION BY CLICKING THE GREEN BUTTON OVER THERE! T.T I sound like I am advertising something. Hehe... REVIEW PLLEAAASSEEE!!! ;3!!! Just don't review TOO mean. '-'**

**Chapter 4 will be coming soon.... = . =;**


	4. The Search for a Hat and Namine

**A/N I spent a long time typing this out :D I finished a LONG time ago, but I just keep forgetting to put it on :/ Hehe.**

**MaC- ~!I do not own anything that is in this story!~**

**And let da story begin!!! :3**

Chapter 4- The Search for a Hat and Namine

_Namine's P.O.V._

Oh my flippin gosh… my hat just disapeared!!! I mean how could it just fly off of my head? For the last 10 minutes, I have been both A) Finding my hat and B) Hiding from the guys/girls.

"Here hatty hatty hatty." I whispered, looking left to right trying to look for it. My friend back at Traverse Town gave it to me. My best friend actually and her name is Yuffie. Yuffie had black hair that kinda looked like Xion's hair, but it was tied in a thin ponytail in the back. She had a headband on her forehead, wore shorts, a green short shirt, orange long gloves, a yellow scarf, and white knee-socks. It was her farewell-present for me on the day I was moving and that is why I HAVE to find it. I was on the urge of tears until I saw Selphie and Tidus searching for something OR someone.

"Where could she be?" Tidus asked, still looking and then faced Selphie "If you were Namine, where would you hide?"

"Hmm.. If I were Nami, I would hide in the…" Selphie put her finger on her chin with her foot tapping on the ground until something caught her eye. "CHOCOLATE STORE!!!" She licked her lips in craving with her eyes glued onto the store. Selphie practically drooled.

"She would hide in the chocolate store?" Tidus asked, looking at both Selphie and See's Candies. "Selphie! This isn't the time! We have to find Namine!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other direction.

"B-but… come on. Just a sample? You do know they give out FREE samples, right Tidus?" said Selphie trying to break free from his hard grip. He just ignored her and continued to drag her.

Phew, glad that is over. I turned around to look for my precious hat again and a few minutes later I see Xion and Riku looking too.

"So, Riku. Where do you suppose she is?" She asked.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Well, we should have not asked her that anyway." sighed Xion, looking down.

"Well, next time you should mind your own business." muttered Riku.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear you."

"You weren't supposed to." He muttered once more.

"Okay?" said Xion. She obviously had no idea what he was saying. "Let's go look somewhere else. Come on." And off they went. Next was Sora and Kairi. Great…

"Kairi, I'm hungry." Sora whined while putting his hand on his stomach. He threw in an adorable puppy face too.

"Well, suck it up! I'm hungry too, but we have to find Nami!" Why did she even gimme that nickname?

"Okay… but the food court is just upstairs!!! THEY GIVE OUT FREE SAMPLES SO WE DON'T HAVE TO PAY." She had no choice but to give in.

"Fine! Your lucky I am hungry too! After the free samples, we go straight back to look for Nami again, okie?"

"YES!" and he dashed to the escalator holding onto Kairi's arm which made her blush. 'My friends are so cheap' I thought shaking my head and smiling. I continued to walk and once I stepped foot in the next turn, I hid behind a wall quickly because I saw Olette and Hayner. They looked like they were arguing.

"Ugh, why did you have to open your big mouth and ask her that?" Hayner said, sounding irritated.

"Well, SORRY for wanting to know the truth." Olette said sarcastically.

"It your fault we have to look for her now."

"Get over it already! Man up!"

"I _am_ a man!" He hissed.

Namine, you have such wonderful friends. I smiled to myself, but I stopped and continued to search for the hat. Hmm… I must have made it fall when I bump into Roxas! DING DING DING! All I have to do is go to the place I bumped into him and BAM! You have your hat, but someone probably have already took it. I went to the nearest elevator and waited. It wasn't that long to wait for an elevator to come right down. A spiky, blonde that is just a LIITTLLE taller than me went inside also. I took another glimpse of him and oh no. It was Roxas! I turned my head to the corner of the wall hoping he wouldn't recognize me.

"Up or down?" Roxas asked, not looking at me.

"U-up, please." This would be a great time to have my hat. Maybe I should buy a back-up hat.

"Okay, Namine." He pressed the button and I looked at him, shocked. All of the sudden, the elevator shook and the lights went out. It was stuck. NOOOOOOO!

"Oh god." I sat down with my face buried in my arms. This is apparently the worst day of my life. I closed my eyes and hoped that it would turn on any second now.

"You wouldn't happen to have a phone with you, do you?" I looked up.

"In a matter of fact, I do." I took my phone out of my jacket's pocket, took a look at it, and put it back in. "No bars. Where's yours?"

"Out of battery. I left it home charging." He said laughing. "Hungry?"

"STARVING!!! Any food? Hehe…"

"Nope."

"Then, why did you ask?!"

"I wanted to know if you were hungry." I glared at him.

"What? You can't blame a guy for worrying." Roxas said grinning.

_**[1 hour later…]**_

"WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE. WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE. WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE. WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE." I kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

_**[30 minutes later…]**_

"WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE. WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE. WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE. WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE. WE'RE NEVER G-!"

"Would you shut up already?!"

"No. WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE. WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE. WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE."

_**[20 minutes later…]**_

I said, banging my head on the wall each time I say a word, "WE'RE… NEVER… GETTING… OUT… OF… HERE."

_**[10 minutes later…]**_

"………" (Namine)

"………" (Roxas)

*yawns* (Namine)

_**[Another 10 minutes later…]**_

"Hey, Namine."

"Yeah?" I said tiredly.

"I have your hat."

"YOU DO?! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!" I said, smiling and jumping. He reached for his bag and pulled out a navy, blue hat. "YAY!!!!" I took it and put it on my head, then smiled while looking up at my hat.

"You know, people would say thank you at a time like this."

"Oh, right… Thank you!"

"Why is that hat so important to you anyway?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My best friend in Traverse gave it to me when I left."

"Ah. Now, I get it. No wonder you wear it everyday." He said nodding his head. The lights went back on and the elevator starting moving up.

"WE'RE FREE!!! WE'RE FREE!!!" We both said while holding onto each other's arm and jumping around. Although, the room was very quite small. The elevator door slid open, with a ding sound, and we saw our friends just staring at us. They're were some people we didn't even know behind them.

"Aww!!!" They all said with an cooing look.

"Err…" We quickly let go of each other, facing back to back. I scratched my head, blushing and Roxas did the same, but I'm not so sure about the blushing part. Do I really like Roxas, one of my best friends, more as a friend?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N How do you like it now?! Good or Bad? XD?I really tried to put a lot of details so just tell me what I am missing. I know it is short, but when I typed it out it looked longer. T.T THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY!!! I REALLY APRIECIATE IT. (however you spell it xD) And one of those reviewers told me to put Zexion so I'll see what I can do. For those people who haven't reviewed my story, review!!! PLEASE!!! Just click that green button thingy over there. O.O...... And try reading my friend's story called False Memories True Dreams O_O**

**P.S. Review Review Review!!!**

**Chapter 5 coming soon! ._.**


	5. Decision

**IMMM BACKKK!!! :D GAH!!! IM SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! .!! I understand if you think I'm one of those people who promise people they will finish the story... BUT! I did not promise... hehe, but I'll try to :3**

**Mac- I do not own Kingdom Hearts though I wish I had T.T**

**ENJOY!**

**_Namine's P.O.V._**

I was in the halls of my school hallways with Kairi, Selphie, and Xion. We were at Selphie's locker. They have been talking the entire time while I have just been standing there, pretending to listen. My mind was thinking about how I just found out how I feel about Roxas so it was kinda hard to focus on anything else.

"Namine, why are you so quiet?" Xion asked.

"Yeah…" I mumbled and not knowing what she asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you hungry?" asked Selphie.

"Yeah…"

"Do you hear me?"

"Yeah…"

"Namine, you there? HELLOOOOO?"

"Mm hmm…"

"What is wrong with you, Nami?!" Kairi asked shaking me with both of her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah sure, whatever…" I mumbled. She let go of me and stared at me for a second. Then, she turned around and walked away. Xion and Selphie was just there next to me, yelling at Kairi to come back. Later, they turned their heads to me.

"Namine! WAKE UP!" the two girls yelled at me. Some of the students near us was looking our way too.

"Yeah…"

_**Kairi's P.O.V.**_

Namine has been acting weird since we went home from the mall, but I know one thing to wake her up. I turned right down the hall and looked around. And there _HE_ was with Sora. I ran to them and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Sora! Can I borrow Roxas for a second? Okay thank you!" I grabbed Roxas by the collar and started to drag him.

"WHAT THE HECK KAIRI! LET GO OF ME!" He said while trying to shake my hands off. It was hard trying to hold my grasp on him.

"I'll let you go, but you HAVE to come with me, alright?" I loosened my grip.

"B-but where are we going?"

"To Nami!"

"Is it girl problems?" He said raising an eyebrow. Ugh, first thing that came to his annoying mind is 'Is it girl problems?' **(-_-)**

"No…" I said, trying to not look offended.

"W-what happened to her?"

"She's been acting strange these days and I need YOU to help me wake her up."

"So it _is_ girl problems…" He mumbled under his breath.

"NO!!! I just need you to help me."

"Why me?"

"Because your special." I said with a smile.

"Well, I am. Aren't I?" He said, looking proud of himself. I can see he couldn't tell it was sarcasm.

We finally made it to the girls and the first thing we/I saw was Namine being shaken by Xion, who is screaming something -something loud- in her ear while Selphie was just standing there watching the whole scene.

"Yeah…" I heard Nami say. I shoved Roxas to Namine causing them to both fall with pain. Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen…

_**Namine's P.O.V.**_

I was just there being shaken/screaming by Xion until a clumsy guy tackled me to the ground. His large weight was suffocating me, but I managed to push him off. BREATH NAMINE. BREATHE.

I was finally able to catch my breath after being pounded by his weight and said: "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING CHEESEBRAIN." I could have came up with something better, but cheese was the first word that came to mind.

"Ohmigosh, I am so sorry, Namine." He stood up, straightened himself, and held out his hand to me. I ignored his offer and stood up by myself with an injured leg. I then finally looked him in the face and almost dropped because it was Roxas who tackled me.

"ROXAS?"

"Erm, hey, Namine? Hehe…"

"That hurt. Oh well. I guess I'm gonna go to the nurse now. PEACE." I held up my fingers to make a peace thingy and walked behind me which was the opposite direction of the nurse's office, but WHO CARES, right?

"Wait, Namine! Your going the wrong way!" Roxas yelled, catching up to me. Apparently, he does. I tried going faster, but it would just hurt even more. Instead, I ended up going slower.

"W-well, you know… I w-was, um, walking off the pain. Yeah! I was walking it off. Hehe." I said nervously.

"Do you want me to help you to the nurse?"

"N-no! I-it's alright!" I think I'm turning red.

"No, it's not. YOUR LIMPING." He lifted my arm and put it around his. Then, he guided me to the nurse. People around us stopped what they were doing and stared. They were whispering too though we could hardly hear.

_**[What people were saying]**_

"I told you they would get together." a girl with brown hair said.

"They look so cute!" another girl says.

"Way to go Roxas." said Sora, grinning.

_**Back to Namine's P.O.V.**_

We finally arrived at the nurse. I was wondering what the students were whispering too.

"Well, thank you Roxas! Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. You should go now; I think the bell rang. You will just be wasting your time staying here so bye! Adios Amigo! Oh and hurry before you get detention and trust me. IT IS BORING. Have fun in class!" I said pushing him to the door. He was finally outside so I shut the door, but he stuck out his foot preventing it to close.

"Are you sure? I'll just get a note from the nurse so I-!"

"Y-yeah! I'll be alright! See ya!" and I shut the door on him.

_**[After School]**_

It was the end of school and here I was walking home instead of skating because of my leg. Apparently, I was HOLDING my skateboard.

"Hey Namine! Wait up!" I turned around and I saw Roxas and Hayner skating towards me.

"Hey guys."

"Your leg getting better?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah. Nothing would have happened if SOMEONES FAT WEIGHT DIDN'T CRUSH ON ME." I turned my head to Roxas.

"I-it wasn't my fault! Kairi pushed me!" SO THAT'S WHERE SHE WENT!

"But it still hurt." I put a sad face on.

"…..So, cheesebrain is the best comeback you could come up with?" He chuckled. Hayner did the same.

"W-well! I was thinking about cheese until you brought me to the ground!"

"Why were you thinking about cheese?" Hayner said while laughing at the same time.

"You know. Cheese is important. It's -um- good for you."

"Cool…" He noticed me holding my skateboard and tried to hold his laughter. Then, he looked at Roxas. "Dude, aren't you going to help Namine?"

"What do you want me to do? Piggy-back her?" He said, jokingly.

"Yeah."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke first before he could even make a sound. "Why would I want to be piggy-backed? I WILL SURVIVE."

"Alright…" Hayner mumbled.

I finally arrived at my house and opened the door. I dropped down my dirty backpack and skateboard. Then, just as I was about to head/limp up to my room, I saw Kairi on the living room couch watching television.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?"

"OH! Namine! Your home. I'm going to sleep over tonight. Isn't it great?!" She jumped for joy and smiled excitedly.

"But it's a school night."

"My parents let me and I already asked yours."

"Okay… Come on. Let's head up to my room." She turned off the TV and followed me. I opened my door and she gasped.

"Namine! Don't you ever clean up in here?"

"Yeah. Once a month." I hopped on my bed, laying down on my warm cushy pillow, and saw her grossed out face. "FINE." I stood up and shoved everything visible to the floor under my bed. "Happy?"

"Much better" She said with a pleased look. "So, what's going on with you and Roxas?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you like him?" I stood silent for a moment and Kairi continued. "You know you could tell me these things. I'll keep a secret."

"The truth is… I really…," I hesitated for a moment and then continued. "like like him…"

"AHA! I KNEW IT!"

"…"

"I will show you my secret weapon on how to get guys."

"Pft. What are you talking about? You can't even get Sora."

"THA- Well, it's not about me! We're talking about YOU!"

"Then, what is it?"

"IT'S. HOW. YOU. LOOK."

"What?"

"It works for me. Let's see what you have in your closet." She looked around and finally spotted it. Although, she almost tripped on my snack I had last week, which was nachos. Or was it hotdogs? It's all moldy now so, eh. Kairi opened it and her eyes widened.

"What?" She looked at me with her jaw wide open.

"YOU HAVE ALL THESE PRETTY CLOTHES AND YOU DON'T EVEN WHERE THEM?"

"My mom buys them for me. She says 'I need to look more girlier'" I sighed.

"WELL. YOUR. MOM. IS. RIGHT. I mean, these are designer brands too!"

"Um, okay?"

"Namine," She looked through my closet and shoved an outfit to me. "Try this on NOW."

"But it's pink."

"And…?"

"What's wrong with you girls and pink?"

"You're a girl too."

"Yeah, but green is like the best color out of all."

"No, it isn't"

"Um, yeah it is."

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"Just try it on!"

I gave her a glare and walked to the bathroom. It was kinda hard putting it on since I wasn't really used to wearing these. Plus, the zipper was stuck so it took me a while… I went outside to show Kairi and she looked amazed. "YAY! It's perfect!!! But first, lose the hat." I took off my hat and scanned me again. "PERFECTO! Why don't you wear this outfit to school tomorrow?"

"W-wha? NononononononononoNO" I said shaking my head while backing away to the bathroom.

"Don't you like Roxas?"

"Yeah…"

"THEN WEAR IT. Me and the girls will come here early to do your make-up and such. So, don't sweat."

"How early?"

"Erm, 6:00?" I dropped my hat and my mouth opened.

"AM?"

"Yeah, of course."

"DANGGG. That early?" I squeaked out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"TALK"

"…"

"Fine, but, can I at least wear the hat?" Kairi put herself in her thinking position and finally spoke.

"Sometimes…. Depends on what outfit your wearing."

"…"

"Great!"

"You know. You can be a little bossy sometimes."

"Well, the keyword is 'little' so," She stuck out her tongue at me.

After that, I went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :3 Thank you for the reviewers from the previous chapters. And I uploaded another chapter so read it!!! if you want.. :D**

**Chapter 6 coming soon! .**


	6. Namine's 'Special' Makeover

__

**YAY!!! ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!! :D I know it's short, but at least you got one, right? ^^' And I'm working on the next right now.**

__

**MaC- I do not own Kingdom Hearts!~**

**[6:00 a.m.]**

* * *

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!! AH!!!!" I was on the bed, holding on to my fluffy pillow, screaming and running around.

"C'mon Namine! It won't hurt." Olette said holding THAT.

It was a Wednesday morning and the girls came to my house to do my "special" makeover. They just began and decided to start off with something small. Their idea was those eyelash curling thingy mabobers. Lemme tell you. It may be small, but it is pretty dang fearful. They take that thing out and say those things are used by clipping my lashes. Heck no was I going to let them touch those babies.

"Just come down. We won't let it touch your eye." Xion said. Oh shoot. What can't it do?!!

"Eh, I'll pass." I laughed nervously.

"Pin her down." Kairi said. WOW. She thinks it's going to be that ea-!

"AH!!!! STOP!!! GET OFF!! GET OFF!!" I was wiggling and shaking very deadly. Selphie was on top of me with her LARGE weight, Xion was holding down my arms, Kairi was SITTING on my legs, and Olette was ready to staple my eyelashes. It was impossible to even move. It was time. 1. 2. Hey, that was quick. Wait, that was only one eye. AH! 1. 2. Everybody got off of me and my eyes were wide **(like this: O.O)** and curly. Now that that's over, I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. WOW.

"Now, it's time to do your hair." Selphie began. I stared at the rest of the girls and they had devious eyes on their faces. Uh-oh.

"Erm. O-okay…" Olette patted the seat of my red chair messaging me to sit on it and I did so. Selphie walked up to me holding a hair curler. "Um… I don't think it is the best choice to let Selph using that… you know.. Cause she might be high and all."

"Yeah, I agree." Xion said.

"But Selphie does it quicker than all of us." Olette said.

"O-okay." I squeaked. **(Namine + Selphie with a hair curler = X_x THE END.)**

**Moments later…**

Selphie was finished. I once again looked at myself in the mirror and gaped. It was all curly and pretty. But, I did get burned once or twice. (6 times, but who's counting!)

"WHOA." I said. "So… I'm guessing we're done now right? Hehe, just gonna head to the bathroom and change…"

"Not so fast!" Kairi said, grabbing my arm. "You need accessories."

"Accessa- wha?" She led me to her jewelry box and opened it.

"Pick whichever you want." I examined every single one very carefully, but only one caught my eye. It was a key shaped necklace. ss

"Good choice! That one was called Oblivion. Dunno why though. I lost the other one."

"Your still missing earrings!" Selphie said. She pulled one out of the box and looked at me. The end was VERY VERY sharp.

"Wait, hold up. YOUR going to stick that long piece of needle through my delicate SKIN?!!" I asked horrified while holding my ears.

"Yeah. It won't hurt."

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"What do you mean? You just stick it right through the hole of your ear and BAM! Your done."

"Wait. What hole?"

"OHMIGOD. Don't tell me." Xion pulled up my curly, blond hair and looked at my ear.

"She doesn't have it." Xion started.

"HAVE WHAT?"

"I mean, how could she not have it?"

"HAVE WHAT?!"

"I know right? Almost all girls have it." THERES THAT WORD AGAIN!

"HAVE WHAT!!!?"

"Don't worry, Nami. This won't hurt a bit." a haunted voice said behind me. I turned around and eyes widened. It was Olette with this… this… THIS GUN. "I know what your thinking, but it is absolutely not a gun." I gulped. "It's something you use to pierce your ears."

"U-u-um, s-shouldn't w-we get a p-professional t-to do that? I m-mean we c-can go t-to the h-hair salon right a-after school and-!"

"I AM A PROFESSIONAL. Now, don't worry."

"Where did you even get that?!!!"

"Just stand still AND DON'T MOVE." She put it in my ear. I gulped once more.

______

_I love you mommy… *Olette pushes button* EEP!!!_

___

* * *

_

**YAY!!! :D ONCE AGAIN, I KNOW IT'S SHORT. The next one will come up soon. For now, REVIEW!!! ;3 Click that green button somewhere below this description... PEACE.**

**Chapter 6 coming soon!!! .**


	7. Chapter 7

**I FINALLY FINISHED!!! :D Enjoy. I uploaded the other chapter as well.**

**MaC- I do not own Kingdom Hearts T.T ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Here we are in front of Twilight High and here I am hiding behind this tree.

"I cannot believe Namine is actually going to step into our high school looking awwessoommmeee!!!" Kairi squealed.

"I know. It's not like every day you see Nami dressing like that!" (Selphie.)

"I wonder what everybody's reactions going to be…" (Xion.)

"All the boys are probably gonna DROOL over her." Olette said. "Right, Nami..ne.. Hey, where did she go?" They all looked back.

"I can't do it." I yelled out. "I'm going back home!"

"Noooo! Namine Namine Namine Come on!" They all screamed pulling my arms, but I managed to get free

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I'm going home NOW." I said strictly. I turned back and was about to walk off, but somebody lifted me up. Someone strong of course since I was very not light weighted. It was Xion. She may look sweet and innocent, but she is one heck of a tough girl.

"Lemme go!!! I don't want to do this! Let me go!!! GAH!!!" All of the sudden, the bell rang. We have exactly 10 minutes left until we walk to class. "EEEP! LET ME GO!!! Somebody!!! Anybody! HELP!!!" Everybody that walked passed look at me with those eyes that say 'She is CRAZYYYY!!!' "Aww, come on!!! JUST…. Um.. Tackle this girl right here and I'll pay you 5 bucks!!!" I said, pointing at Xion.

"God. Stand still Namine!" Xion said, trying to stop me from moving.

"20 bucks!"

"NAMINE!"

"LET ME GO! "

"Well, if you would stand still, I would!"

"GAH!!! JUST PUT ME DOWN!!!" I said shaking my legs and arms like a 4 year old. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!!!"

"Uh-oh."

"WHAT?" All of the girls paused and looked at the same direction. "What?" I followed their stare and I saw the principle.

"What are you doing to the student miss?" Principle Zexion asked. **(I FINALLY ADDED HIM! :D)**

"Nothing…" Xion squeaked out. She finally put me down gently. YES!

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He walked towards us and faced me. "Are you okay?" I nodded to him innocently. I didn't want to get detention today. The sooner I get out of this ridiculous outfit, the better. "And who, may I ask, you are?" He obviously doesn't recognize me, which is good, but Selphie just had to open her big mouth and tell him. Luckily, I cut her off. I'm in enough trouble as it is.

"That, sir, is N-."

"NATALIE!" I said in a girly voice. "Yes, sir, I am Natalie. Natalie -erm- Tood…er.." I quickly looked at a brown haired girl who passed by, holding delicious nachos. "Notch. Yes, I am Natalie Toodernotch. I just transferred to Twilight High School and was just asking these nice," _Yeah right_. "girls to show me to my classes. We didn't mean to take any of your precious time telling us to behave. I am truly, very sorry. I will pay attention to my actions in the future." I nodded to support my long, FULL OF LIES speech.

"Not at all!" He started off, smiling. He looked very impressed with my apology, which was weird since he never even gave a peck of a smile to Namine. "You didn't waste any of my time. I am very happy to have you in our school. You, Natalie, are NOTHING like any of these students at THS. Usually, I would catch them doing something wrong, but they absolutely don't give me an apology. Especially that trouble maker, Namine."

"HEY!" I yelled in my normal voice, looking offended and Principle Zexion looked confused. "I mean HOO-RAY." I gave in a nervous laugh. "Maybe I could influence her sometime…. Of course! I would have to meet her first! B-because I have never, EVER met her before. I mean, Namine is a very pretty, beautiful, wonderful, extradina-!"

"WE GET IT." The girls said.

"As I was saying. Namine is a very pretty name but she is a very bad, bad girl. I got it. Haha…"

"Okay… So, what school did you come from?" Principle Zexiion asked.

"U-um, what school?" I scoffed.

"Yes, Miss Toodernotch."

"Tooder-wha?" I said, "OH! ME! Yeah. So..."

"Your school...?"

"Right! You mean, the name of the school?" He nodded. "You mean the one I came from?" He nodded once more. "The school I went before I came here?" He nodded AGAIN. "My former school?" Again, he nodded but this time more inpaitent. " It's- um, err…" I looked at Kairi. She started mouthing words, but I couldn't quite get it. "It's, uh…" I started thinking about cheese again. **(O.O What's wrong with Nami and cheese? XD) **"The name of my school, Principle Zexion, is Mozzarella High School." And Kairi slapped her forehead when I said that.

"Oh, I have heard of that school."

"YOU HAVE?" The girls and I asked together.

"Yes. And who was your principle?"

"Oh, Ms. Cheddarcheese." I cannot believe I just said that.

"Ms. Cheddarcheese?'

"Yes. She was very nice. In fact, she was the one who told me to go to your wonder… ful school."

"Ahh. She must be a very intelligent lady. Oh well, I must get going now. And you girls have exactly 3 minutes 'till the warning bell. Good-bye girls." He waved to us and headed back to his office.

"Phew. WHO KNEW OUR LITTLE NAMI WAS SO SMART?" Olette said.

"HEY. I was always smart!"

"Sure you were, Nami. I am sure you were." Selphie said, nodding her head.

"Whatever, let's just go to class." I mumbled and walked away. And all the girls followed her. **(Poor little Namine. xD)**

* * *

**O.O I just figuired out that the review thingy is no longer green ._.!!! ITS RED O_O. Who knows? Thank you for everybody who reviewed my last two chapters! :D It was fun reading the comments ^^; THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! ; _ ; Means so much *wipes a tear* T.T I uploaded the other chappie so READ... IF YOU WANT TO... And as I always say, REVIEW!!! :3**

**CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON!**


	8. SCHOOL PART 1

**I KNOW IT IS SHORT ; _ ; I'll try to write more in the next. I JUST NEED SOME IDEAS.**

**MaC- I do not own Kingdom Hearts .!**

* * *

Just one step into my little indoor school and my life already feels strange. The students all froze and stared at me wide eyed. Some even had their jaws opened.

"WHAT." I said to them.

"Namine. Now that you look great, you have to talk more softly." Kairi pointed out.

"Why? I see no difference."

"Just do it!" She urged. I could have swore she had fire in her eyes.

"O-okay!"

"Now, let's go to class, kay? We have a few more minutes left." And with that, she skipped off.

"Don't worry, Namine. We got your back." Xion said. Then, we went off to our class. As I went into my class, I saw everybody talking and messing around.

"I can't do this." I stated.

"Yes you can. C'mon I'll start you off." Olette said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the boys. "Hey guys." I looked at my feet.

"Who's the chick?" Hayner said, grabbing a bottle of water sitting on his desk.

"This 'chick' is Namine." She answered. Hayner choked on his water. It took a while to catch his breath.

"That's impossible. Thiis girl actually looks ho-!"

"That's Namine?" Riku interrupted.

"Sure is."

"How much did you pay her to look like a regular-sized Barbie?" Tidus teased.

"Good one dude." Hayner said, while dong his little, yet weird handshake with Tidus.

I faced up and started. "You better shut your mouth before I shut it for y-!" Kairi cleared her throat loudly enough for me to hear. "I mean. Uh....?" I laughed nervously. The guys all stared at me.

"So where's Roxas?" Olette asked.

"He's running a little late." Pence answered the brunette. _Lucky me. _I thought sarcastically in my mind. After that, HE showed up at the door panting heavily. OH NO.

"Hey guys. Sorry. I had to- Namine?" Roxas said while staring at me.

"Yes Roxas. This- is Namine." Olette said.

"What happened to you?" He asked me examining to head to toe. I opened my mouth to answer, but then the teacher came in.

"Okay, class. Let's get started. Let me just take attendance first." We all took our seats waiting for the teacher to call our names. And when she got to mine, she just looked around the classroom and marked me absent. I stood up from my chair and started.

"WHAT THE-! IM RIGHT HERE. ARE YOU BLIND WOMAN? GET YOUR EYES CHECKED. YOU CAN'T JUST MARK ME ABSENT WITHOUT EVEN CALLING MY NAME. THAT IS MESSED UP." Everybody stared at me while some laughed. I sunk back to my seat and squeaked out a sorry.

The teacher walked up to my desk and eyed me closely, like she wasn't sure I was... me. "Are you really Namine?"

"Yes..."

"This is unbelievable..."

"That I look different?" I asked with a smile.

"No, you actually apologized." I dropped my smile into a glare. Kairi coughed LOUDLY.

"Thank you for noticing!" I said smiling again. She walked back to her desk and continued.

**_[After class]_**

I was on my way to my locker until someone pushed me to the wall. More than one actually.

"YOU NEED HELP ON YOUR LANGUAGE." Selphie said.

"Well. Sorry if I'm new to this."

"Speak more gentle and soft." Kairi said, softly giving me an example.

"I'll try?"

"Say it like you mean it."

"I'll try." I said all deep. I cleared my throat and spoke more smooth than I originally do. "Hi, I'm Namine."

"PERFECT!" The bell rang. "Let's go to class." She said all perky.

OH SNAP. Next period is only me and Roxas. WHY WHY WHY?!!!! I fast walked to class, since I was almost late. And when I got there, the only empty seat left was next to Roxas. Okay. The world has officially hated me.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN! I KNOW THIS THING IS DANG SHORT. But the next chapter is going to be all about Namine and Roxas. XD HOPEFULLY. T.T I'll try. Like I said before, JUST GIMME IDEAS PEOPLE ~.~ **

**. Dont judge meh.**

**Chapter 9 coming soon.... ^^ (It might not be uploaded as soon as possible though o.o)**


	9. SCHOOL PART 2

**IM BACK AND I WROTE TWO CHAPTERS :D Im going to upload the next one today also. Im still a beginner on writing so yeah. Don't blame meh D: HAPPY SUMMER**

**MaC- Enjoy! And I, melonsarecool97 does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Looks like the teacher is the one who came late. I took my seat next to Roxas. He looked up after playing with his pencil.

"Hola, senorita." He said.

"Hello, Roxas." I said, as softly as I can.

"What's with - " He gestured at me head to toe.

"Kairi been in my closet." Roxas nodded. He went to my house before. More like a several times. My mom treats him like he's my brother. He looks like he has something to tell me, but got interrupted.

"Teachers, please excuse this message. The teacher in Room A36 will not be in the classroom at this moment. Now, for his students, please behave until he comes back." The woman in the intercom said.

"YEAH!" A boy who was in the far end of the class shouted after the announcement ended. Everybody then got up and mingled with their friends except for me. I took out my phone and tried to text Kairi.

_To Kairi, _

_Hey Kairi._

_-Namine_

A few seconds later.

_To Namine,_

_Hey. Just heard the message. Have fun until ur teach comes back._

_- Kairi_

I hit reply and punched in letters.

_To Kairi,_

_I need help. I don't know what to do with rox_

_-Namine_

_To Namine,_

_Ask him out._

_-Kairi_

_To Kairi,_

_I cant do that! that's his job!_

_-Namine_

_To Namine,_

_Ok ill see what I can do._

_-Kairi_

I looked over at Roxas. He took out his phone and looked at it. Then, he looked at me and back at the phone. He texts back. I guess it's Sora.

_To Kairi,_

_What did u do_

_-Namine_

_To Namine,_

_Thank me l8er. Teach is looking at me TTYL_

_-Kairi_

I put away my phone and a hand slapped on my desk. I jumped. It was Roxas.

"Hey, Namine. What are you doing tomorrow night?" He said loudly. I can see that he looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing…" I said as softly as possible.

"Let's hang out. Just the two of us."

"Okay…" On the outside, I looked like I don't care, but on the inside I was like AHHHHHH!

"OKAY. TOMORROW AT 7 p.m.!" And he walked off. **( o_o….. ) **I GOT A DATE WITH ROXAS!

**

* * *

**

****

MaC- Haha, that was a weird way to ask a girl out. -.- Review please! And I just want to say a few things to the reviewers! :D

IDoEnjoyAnime - I didn't know what else to put since it was too short HEHE Thanks for reviewing! ohemgee you should give me a few ideas for this story T.T Im reading one of your story (High School Hearts) right now actually.

**CheezeIsMyName - YOU ROCK DUDE. GREEN IS THE BEST COLOR :O**

**experienced keyblade master - *HIGH FIVE*! - THIS PERSON RIGHT HERE IS AWESOME I TELL YOU.**

**Namine Aki - Sorry took so long :p Please continue reading :D**

**key-to-memories - :'D Thanks for reviewing and helping me with the first chapter.**

**AND ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE OTHER WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! YOU GUYS RULE.**

**Chapter _ coming soon! e_o**


	10. THE Date

**HERE YOU GO ;)**

**MaC- I don't own kingdom hearts and anything in this story :D Enjoy reading.**

_**Saturday Morning!~ 10:00 a.m.**_

_**Namine's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the morning sunlight. Then, went to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I filled up a cup of water. I put toothpaste on my transformers toothbrush - it has a picture of bumblebee - and started brushing. While brushing, I looked in the mirror.

**(a few seconds later)**

YEAH YEAH! I GOT A DATE WITH ROXAS! YEAH! I danced around in my room with foamy toothpaste in my mouth. Somehow, I danced all the way back to the bathroom and spilled the cup of water.

"Everything okay in there sweetie?" my mom yelled.

"YEAH MOM." I yelled back. I smiled.

_**Saturday Morning!~ 10:10 a.m.**_

_**Roxas's P.O.V.**_

My phone alarm woke me up and I stayed in bed for a few more minutes. I GOT A DATE WITH NAMINE. I GOT A DATE WITH NAMINE. I smiled. I brushed my teeth and went to my closet to pick what to wear tonight. I hope everything goes as planned.

1. Pick up Namine.

2. Drive to the World Buffet.

the park where we used to play when we were little kids.

4. And tell her. **(OMG TELL HER WHAT :o?)**

_**Saturday Afternoon!~ 7:02 p.m.**_

_**Namine's P.O.V.**_

I got ready 2 hours early. I don't know why. I couldn't wait! Roxas picked me up at 7 sharp. And now, here we are in his car driving somewhere.

"Hey, Roxas. Where are we going?" I asked.

"'To the World Buffet." He answered.

"OHMIGOSH. - ahem. Kay." My stomach started to whirl. UGH. I have a stomach ache.

_**(At the Buffet… 7:20 p.m.)**_

We got our tables and we sat there for a moment. I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE.

"I got to go to the restroom. Be right back." Then I ran for it.

_**Saturday!~ 7:46**_

_**Roxas P.O.V.**_

Namine has been in there for a while. I sat up and went to the restroom. Once I got there, I looked at the words "WOMEN". Heck, I'm not a woman. I took out my phone and dialed Namine's number and I heard a ring tone in there.

"Hello?" Namine answered.

"Hey, Namine. You okay in there?"

"Uh…. Yeah. Just peachy!"

"Okay. You mind coming out?"

"Roxas… I can't…." She stuttered.

"What do you mean by you can't..?"

"….."

"What?"

"….. I got….my….time of month…." **(Roxas expression : O_O Gulp.)**

_**Saturday!~ 8:13 p.m.**_

_**Roxas's P.O.V.**_

Namine and I were dead silent after that "problem." Turns out I had to run down the store to buy….yeah. I NEVER WANT TO BE A WOMAN.

"Sorry… again…." Namine apologized for the 100th time. I can tell she was pretty embarrassed. Her whole face is red.

"No problem. Just tell me next time okay?" Hopefully, there won't be a next time.

"Next time?" She smiled. I blushed. "So, where are we going now?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay…"

_**Namine's P.O.V.**_

Kairi texted me.

_To Namine,_

_-So hows the date going?_

_- Kairi_

_To Kairi,_

_-Good I guess.. what should I do? _

_-Namine_

_To Namine,_

_-Hmm….. Play hard to get :D Works for me._

_-Kairi_

_To Kairi,_

_-Ill try…_

_-Namine_

We arrived to the surprise. It was the old park we used to play when we were little kids. I gave a big smile.

"So, Namine. What do you think?" He asked.

"IT ROCKS. I missed this place!" I walked around observing the playground.

"Namine, I have something to tell you." He said.

"What?"

"I've been hiding this for a long time and I finally have the courage to tell you this." He took a deep breath. "….I like you."

I froze and stared at him.

* * *

**MaC- REVIEW PEOPLEZZZ. CLICK THAT BUTTONZ OVERZ THEREZ *points* YOU JUST CLICK IT AND WRITE/TYPE WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY. THANKZ YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING Tomboy into a Girly Girl. If you think my chapters aren't really detailed or you want something to happen, please review and tell me what is missing. By the way, TRANSFORMERS XD HEHE I just wanted to mention transformers in the chapter for some reason. As you can see, Namine's toothbrush has a picture of tranformers :o**

**Good byez! *waves***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Namine's POV

"… I like you." Roxas confessed.

I stood there, shocked that he even felt the same way towards me.

"Roxas… I…." What should I do? Oh no. _Play hard to get. It works for me. _Kairi's voice echoed in my head. Okay.

"Oh, really? That's nice." I said, uncaringly while looking to the side.

"… Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I asked, trying to not even acknowledge his presence.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Uh, I don't know." I answered.

"Huh?"

"Look, I came here to hang out and you're randomly asking weird questions to me. How am I supposed to answer?"

"…" I look at Roxas, who looked at me head to toe.

"What?"

"You've changed." I looked at him. "Not only did you change your looks, but you changed… everything. You weren't like this before."

"I didn't change."

"Yes you did. What happened to the Namine before all this get-up? The hot. skateboarding blonde who didn't care what anyone thought about her."

"… Roxas…" I tried. Why isn't this working? Kairi said it would work!

"Whatever, lets just go back. Get in the car." He said, heading to his car. I silently followed him. The whole ride home was quiet. He didn't bother to look at me. When I got home, he didn't even say bye. I watched him as he drove away from my house. Then, I felt something vibrate in my purse.

_To Namine:_

_So, how was it? :D_

_From: Kairi_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -

I went to school the next day with my regular tee and baseball cap. Kairi and the others were asking why I went back to my old look. I just said that I wanted to. I saw Roxas walking down the hallway with Hayner, goofing around. They were walking this way.

"Hey, Roxas." I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"Hey."

"What happened to Barbie?" Hayner asked.

"You know. I prefer this look over the other." I answered, while looking at Roxas. Then, he walked away. Hayner followed.

After what happened yesterday, every time I tried to start up a conversation with Roxas, he would always do the same thing. He barely even said anything to me. Well, I guess I have to change that!

We were in class, hearing Mr. Blade teaching whatever. I didn't bother listening. I was too busy trying to come up with a plan to get Roxas back.

"Namine, can you take these papers to the office for me?" Mr. Blade asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah." I stood up from my desk and looked at Roxas. He stared back. I took the papers from Mr. Blade and headed for the office. The woman in there was too busy doing something on the computer to notice me.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. She glanced at me and went back to her computer. "AHEM." I said louder.

"What do you want, Namine?" She asked, annoyed.

"Gee, Larxene. I can see you're happy to see me. Playing solitaire again?"

"What. Do. You. Want. Namine." She asked again, with fire in her eyes.

"Mr. Blade told me to give you these papers."

"Leave them on the counter and get out." She said. Then, she went back to the computer. I did what she told me and was about to leave until I heard her speaking in the intercom.

"Principle Zexion, please report to the office. Principle Zexion." I turned around constantly moving my eyes back and forth between her and the intercom machine. I got it. Here goes nothing.

"Uh. I saw two people with spray cans in the hallway near the girl's restroom. They were writing something on the wall." I said. Larxene didn't budge and continued playing. "They don't have hall passes." I added. Then, she got up from her chair, cursed, and left the office with a metal baseball bat. That did the trick.

I looked around the office seeing if the coast was clear. I walked to the intercom and pressed the button and started. Okay, Namine, let's do this.

"Ladies and gentleman of Twilight High... This is Namine Yuki speaking. Sorry staff members, but this is clearly important." I took a deep breath. "Now, Roxas, if your hearing this, which you obviously would considering this is to be heard all around school, I would like to say that… I like you… I'm sorry for being a jerk. I was listening to someone that I shouldn't have. I should have just acted like myself. Okay. That's it. Roxas, please accept my apology and –"

"NAMINE YUKI."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." I turned around. "Oh…"

"STEP AWAY FROM THE INTERCOM." Principle Zexion interrupted.

"Principle Z, just a sec." I said. Then, I turned back to the intercom. "Roxas, keep in mind the consequences I will be receiving for doing thi-" Principle Zexion plugged out the cord. I looked at him, smiling nervously.

"Hehe. Principle Z., Have I ever told you how great you look when you're about to kill me?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood. He walked towards me, staring daggers into my eyes. "Now, Z., calm down. Obviously, killing me is not the answer. I say about 4 weeks of detention?" I bargained. He grabbed me and pulled me into his personal office. "Okay, I'll add another a week of mopping up the floors." I cried. "Just please, don't do anything you'll regret." I said.

"I won't regret anything I am about you give you, Namine Yuki." Principle Zexion assured.

I went on my knees, begging for the easiest punishment he can give. "Principle Z., I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Why can't you be like Natalie Toodernotch?"

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Hehe.**


	12. THE END

**Chapter 12**

**Roxas's POV**

"Namine, can you take these papers to the office for me?" Mr. Blade asked. I looked at her getting up. She glanced at me and went out the door with the papers after muttering a faint 'yeah'. I turned back to my assignment. Aww. Forget this. I put down my pencil. It's not like I paid attention to the lesson Mr. Blade gave in the first place. I spent the whole time thinking about Namine.

After a few minutes passed, Mr. Blade went back up to the board teaching, while the other students were taking notes. I rested my head on my hand and doodled in my notebook.

"So, World War Tw-" Mr. Blade said, but got interrupted by the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman of Twilight High." It can't be. I straightened myself in my chair. "This is Namine Yuki speaking." It is. I looked around the classroom. Everyone was listening intently to the announcement, including Mr. Blade. "Sorry staff members, but this is clearly important." We heard her pause for a second before she continued. "Now Roxas, if your hearing this which you obviously would considering this is to be heard all around school, I would like to say that…" I held in my breath. "I like you…" She said softly. Both my heart and jaw dropped. Everyone stared at me before they averted their attention back to Namine. "I'm sorry for being a jerk. I was listening to someone I shouldn't have. I should have just acted like myself." I smirked. "Okay. That's it. Roxas, please accept my apology and –" Suddenly a deep voice entered.

"NAMINE YUKI." Uh oh.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out… Oh." Everyone laughed.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE INTERCOM." It must be Principle Zexion.

"Principle Z., just a sec." We heard some rustling. "Roxas," she continued, sounding like she was in a rush. "Keep in mind the consequences I will be receiving for doing thi-" There was a loud screech before the intercom went quiet. Everyone went back to looking at me. Some smiling, while others were whispering things like "How cute." And "I wish my girlfriend did something like that." I looked at Mr. Blade. He was smiling, something he hardly does.

"That girl is... something." I heard him say.

"Sure is." I replied.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Namine's POV**

"So, how many weeks of detention did you get?" Xion asked. School was over and everyone was heading home.

"8 weeks plus another 3 weeks polishing Principle Z's key collection." I sighed.

"That stinks. Do you want to hit the mall with the others today? Kairi needs a new outfit for her date with Sora." She asked.

"Can't. I have detention starting…" I looked at my watch. "…in 3 minutes. AHH. I can't be late or who knows what other punishment I could get. I was lucky enough that Z. spared me. BYE XION." I ran to detention. When I got there, I saw Mr. Blade at his desk grading somepapers.

"Sit." He ordered without even peeking at me. I took a seat quietly and looked around. Some people were spit balling at their friends and others just sitting there staring at the ceiling. Oh great. I knew no one in here. This is going to be boring. I sat there doing nothing for 5 minutes before someone entered the classroom panting.

"Sorry. I'm late." I know that voice. It can't be. I looked up. It was Roxas.

"Just sit down." Mr. Blade said. He looked around and spotted me. I quickly ducked my head, looking away. I haven't seen him since I made a complete fool of myself in front of the whole school. I heard a chair being pulled out in front of me. I peeked and saw Roxas looking back.

"Hola. Senorita." He greeted, smiling.

"H-hey." I squeaked out. "W-why are you here?"

"I got detention. Why else would I be here?" He answered simply.

"You? You hardly get detention."

"Haha. After you bravely confessed your love to me, I knew you were bound to get detention. So, I got detention myself to keep you company." He smiled.

"Wha- how? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't want you to suffer alone. After all, we did promise to have another date right? This could be it. Although, I did expect a dinner date with candle lights and music or a trip to the movies, but this works too." I smiled.

"Hey. I didn't confess my love to you. I just said I liked you."

"Well, I took it as you loved me instead. Haha."

"SHH." Mr. Blade said. "No talking in detention." We looked at each other and giggled.

"So, what did you do?" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"What did you do to get detention?" I asked again. He was contemplating whether or not to tell me.

"Let's just say Principle Zexion looks very manly in his pink bikini and matching tutu." I widened my eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know you had it in you." I replied, amused.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, but you'll have plenty of time to find out considering how long we'll have detention."

Hey. I'm starting to like detention.


	13. Bonus

**A/N: I don't own anything except this story. Here is a bonus to make up for the time I didn't update. **

**BONUS:**

**Principle Z's POV:**

Here I am, playing poker with Luxord in the janitor's closet. I swear this guy is cheating or something.

"Mate. Do you need more time?" He asked with a smirk.

"NO." I answered smugly and looked back to my useless deck of cards. Why does he always get the good cards?

"Principle Zexion. Please report to the office. Principle Zexion." Larxene said. HAHA. This is my chance to escape.

"Let's continue this later, Luxord." I said, trying to hold back my smile and walked out of the room. MUAHAHA. I won't lose my car to Luxord this time.

Suddenly, I saw Larxene stomping this way with a bat in her hands. WHOA WOMAN.

"Whoa, Larxene. What's with the b-" She passed me and I overheard something about kids and paint. I turned around to see her turn left towards the girl's restroom. "… bat…? Oh, whatever…" I continued walking to the office. Then, stopped in my tracks. Wait, didn't she call me to the office? Why did she leave the office unattended?

"Ladies and gentleman of Twilight High… This is Namine Yuki speaking." NAMINE. I ran to the office. What is this girl up to now? As I headed to the office, I realized that she was confessing to Roxas. AWW. That's cute. They looked so cute together. Hee. Hee. I shook my head and snapped out of my thoughts.

"She could have confessed like a normal person. Why do it in front of the whole school?" I muttered. "That girl, making my job harder than it already is."

I finally made my way to the door and opened it to see Namine with her back facing me, speaking into the intercom.

"Roxas, please accept my apology and-"

"NAMINE YUKI." I said.

"That's my name don't wear it out." She turned around and looked at me. "Oh."

"STEP AWAY FROM THE INTERCOM." I commanded.

"Principle Z., just a sec." She said and then continued with her act. Now, I am even more angry. I walked to the outlet and pulled out the cord for the intercom. She stopped and laughed stepping back.

"Hehe. Principle Z. Have I ever told you how great you look when you're about to kill me?" She laughed nervously. Oh, how I wish Larxene were here in the office with the bat now. I walked towards her. "Now, Z., calm down. Obviously, killing me is not the answer. I say about 4 weeks of detention?" I took her arm and dragged her to my office. Frankly, I lost count of how many times she has been in here. "Okay, I'll add another a week of mopping up the floors. Just please, don't do anything you'll regret." HAHA. She's funny.

"I won't regret anything I am about to give you, Namine Yuki." Oh, this is going to be fun. MUAHAHAHA. She dropped to her knees with her hands pressed together. I held back my laughter.

"I'm sorry."

Then, suddenly, Miss. Toodernotch popped into my head. I sighed.

"Why can't you be like Natalie Toodernotch?" That girl was so cute and polite. I sighed again. I haven't seen her since our first encounter. I will have to introduce her to Namine. She looked around nervously and then put her head down, begging for forgiveness.

"Fine, but you'll have to polish my precious babies..." She stopped rubbing her hands together and looked at me. I held up a box of my key collection. "for 3 weeks."

"What? That's it?" I smirked. She shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, you want more? How about 4 weeks of detention?" I added.

"That'll do, Principle Z. No need for more. Hehe."

"Okay, starting today then." Then, Larxene came into my office looking furious.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me for a split second and glared at Namine, who was still kneeling on the floor. "It's okay. I already punished her."

"It's not that! SHE INTERRUPTED MY SOLIT- I MEAN WORK BY LYING TO ME!" She yelled and held up the bat. Namine yelped and jumped.

"AHH! IM SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!" She promised and hid behind me. I grinned. Oh, how I loved giving punishments. I went back to my serious look.

"You lied to Larxene?" I stepped away from Namine, leaving her with no protection from getting killed by the woman. "Okay, 4 more weeks of detention!"

"OKAY! JUST GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" She agreed.

"Get out of here." She quickly sped out of my office and ran back to class. The bell rang.

"Ah, that girl amuses me." I laughed. Then, I heard a buzz. Larxene pulled out her phone and giggled. I looked at her. She looked at me and back to the phone. "What?" I asked, leaning towards her.

She held up her phone. I took a step back to get a clearer look. It showed a Facebook page with a picture of a man in a bikini and- I gasped. OH NO. THAT'S ME. How did that get out?! Demyx was the only one who had a copy! That guy! I knew I shouldn't have sent it to him! I took the phone from her hands and looked at who posted it. It was Roxas. They were cousins. That explains it. AHH. This was worst than losing my car to Luxord! It was social suicide!

"GET THAT BOY HERE NOW!"


End file.
